The Administrative Core will continue to be responsible for the coordination and overall direction of the Cystic Fibrosis Research and Translational Core Center (CFRTC). It is responsible for all fiscal management of the biomedical core facilities, pilot and feasibility projects and the enrichment program. The core fosters interaction and cooperation among core directors and other investigators nationwide that utilize the center programs to enhance translational research. A web site for the Center is maintained by the core. In addition, the Administrative Core manages a shared resource database that can be used by each of the core directors to facilitate tracking of projects and PIs that utilize core services, as well as publications that result from projects supported by the core. The core staff serves as the communication link between Seattle Children?s Research Institute (SCRI), the University of Washington, and the NIDDK.